A Touch Of Heat
by Unicornrocketscience
Summary: "I need a new start, a new everything. Yes, I'm sure." Leslie smiled softly at Gabby as the taxi pulled up. They got in and Gabby gave the address to the driver. He nodded and punched in the address. "This is the beginning of a new beginning, right?" Gabby looked over at Leslie who nodded. "Yes ,absolutely."
1. Chapter 1

_HIII! I know I haven't really gotten far with my other fanfics but I just keep coming up with ideas and well here there are. So enjoy my third :D_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House M.D. or Chicago fire. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write.**_

**Chapter One**

Leslie looked over at her partner and sighed. It had been a week since Gabriela had failed the firefighters course and had returned to being paramedic in charge at House 51. She knew that Gabby wasn't happy with what happened to her, but she dealt with it easily. Kelly had tried to talk with her after what happened but only received a cold shoulder.  
Leslie remembered her talk with Kelly last night. He kept saying that it wasn't her fault, but never explained how it wasn't. Wonder what happened.  
A few snaps of fingers brought Leslie out of her mind and back into reality and she looked at Gabby.  
"You've stared off into spacefor awhile now, kinda drooling, who were you imagining naked? Was it me?"  
Leslie looked sharply at Gabby.  
"What?! No! Where did you get that from?"  
Gabby grinned and pretended to be a lecherous old man only to have Leslie throw stuff at her. She was about to say something when the alarms blared. They put the stuff in the ambulance and listened to see what was up. Gabby hopped into the ambulance followed by Leslie and they followed the fire trucks to the fire uptown.

* * *

"Shay! Dawson! There's a woman stuck on the fourth floor. We have her but she needs to be stabilised before we move her. She's bleeding a lot, and she can't feel her legs."  
The two paramedics looked at either other and nodded. Leslie grabbed the bag and Gabby got the gurney and they began climbing up the stairs.  
"You know, sometimes if feels like I'm a firefighter when I do paramedic stuff."  
Leslie looked up at her partner as the rounded the corner.  
"True, but there is still a difference between the two."  
They reached the third floor when a loud moan bellowed in the bowels of the building. Their radios crackled.  
"I want everyone out of that building now!

* * *

The chief stood outside of the building waiting. Jones came out with Shay and Dawson. Severide and Mills came out with another victim.  
"Herrmann! Where is the rest of them?"  
Chief Boden awaited the response on his radio. Nothing came.  
"Herrmann!"  
"Chief! We're coming! Don't get your panties in a bind."  
"Who else is in there?"  
"Me, Mouch, Cruz, and Casey."  
An explosion at the top of the building cut off the chiefs response.  
"Get out of there NOW!"  
Herrmann ran out of the building with Cruz. Mouch came tumbling out after them. The sirens sounded as ambulance 61 one left the scene.

* * *

Casey made his way down the stairs, he felt the building quake again and he stumbled. He looked up and saw A long plank of flaming wood falling. He got up and jumped for cover only to have the wood hit his oxygen tank. He thought of house 51, of everyone there, he thought of the one he loved.  
"G-gabby.."

* * *

Chief Boden stood outside of the build yelling at the firemen. The fire was raging and wasn't going down at all. His radio crackled then shut off, it crackled again.  
"Casey!?"  
The radio was silent. He looked at his men then to the building. He grabbed an axe and headed towards the building.  
"G-gabby.."  
Fire shot out of the windows and doors and knocked Boden back on the ground. The building began to fall. Severide grabbed the chief and drug him out of harms way.  
"NOOO!"

* * *

Leslie signed the papers and yawned, that was eventful. She looked around the corner to see Gabby getting a drink.  
"You ready to rumble?"  
Gabby looked up and smiled.  
"Yeah sure."  
Leslie grinned and walked up to her. Gabby's phone rang.  
"Dawson here, how'd it go Kelly?"  
There was an unbearable silence on the other end of the line. Leslie cocked her head  
"Kelly? Is everything alright?"  
"Dawson... Casey's dead."

* * *

The funeral was held three days later. There was no viewing cause there wasn't much left to view. House 51, and the local school and everyone that knew Lieutenant Matthew Casey showed up to show how much they appreciated their local hero. He saved so many lives. Chief Boden gave the eulogy, he praised Casey in every way possible. Gabriela sat silently through the funeral, her hand in Leslie's.

* * *

A week later Gabby found herself in Chief Boden's office.  
"Dawson."  
"Chief."  
There was an awkward silence between the two.  
"I'm resigning."

* * *

Leslie sat down at the bar at Molly's and drank another shot of whatever she was having. She heard the door ring and put the bottle down.  
"We are closed god dammit how many times do I got to say this?"  
She turned around to see her partner Gabby.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Drink?"  
She held up the bottle awkwardly and Gabby smiled softly.  
"I resigned."  
Leslie spurted her drink out on the floor.  
"You what?!"  
"I resigned. I don't want to be there anymore. I'm moving."  
Leslie's jaw dropped.  
"You are just gonna leave me? I'm resigning if you did."  
Gabby shook her head.  
"I need a new start, somewhere else. No need to drag you down with me."  
"There is no way in hell I'm letting you run off to do God knows what. I'm coming with! That's that so shut up and have a drink."  
Gabby eyes Leslie a little shocked then took the bottle and swung it back.  
"Thanks.

* * *

Gabby looked out and saw the old city she knew, the city she grew up in, the city she's fought and risked her life for. She knew that it would always be her home, no matter where she went.  
"Gabby, the taxi is here. You sure you want to do this?"  
A familiar voice brought Gabby out of her thoughts. She turned and looked at her friend Leslie and nodded.  
"I need a new start, a new everything. Yes, I'm sure."  
Leslie smiled softly at Gabby as the taxi pulled up. They got in and Gabby gave the address to the driver. He nodded and punched in the address.  
"This is the beginning of a new beginning, right?"  
Gabby looked over at Leslie who nodded.  
"Yes ,absolutely."

* * *

"We'll, seems as if one of you two are going to be chosen to be the new head of Diagnostics."  
Eric leaned up against his desk and looked at the two doctors. Robert looked at House.  
"Um, isn't House automatically the one that is going to be chosen?"  
Eric shook his head.  
"After his shenanigans with taking off with Wilson supposedly being dead he's been somewhat not trusted so, Chase you are going to be head for a month. Then House will be head for a month, sounds just right?"  
House looked at the and leaned on his cane.  
"Sounds like a pain in the ass."

* * *

Thirteen sat in the ER waiting for something to happen. She was bored to death and needed some action.  
"Thirteen, what are you doing?"  
Thirteen turned around abruptly to see her coworker Dr. Park spinning on a chair.  
"I could ask the same thing."  
Before Chi could response the sound of a cane came into play.  
"You two idiots! What are you doing? Get your asses up to Diagnostics. We have a case!"  
Thirteen rolled her eyes and got up to follow him.  
"There he goes, dead man walking."  
House turned around and pointed his cane at Thirteen.  
"I'm not the one dying here."  
Thirteen growled and flipped him off.

* * *

Gabby woke up and looked outside the hotel window he and Leslie were staying in.  
"MORNIN!"  
She jumped up and looked at Leslie who had breakfast.  
"Rise and shine sleepy head! Today we start our new jobs at Princeton! I've always wanted to work directly with a hospital."  
Gabby rolled out of bed.  
"You and your enthusiasm could run a city."  
Leslie stick out we tongue and gave Gabby her pancakes.  
"Eat up grumpy pants. Today we start a new life."


	2. Chapter 2

_Whew, sorry I take so long to write such a small amount. Anyhow :)_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House M.D. or Chicago fire. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write. Wish I owned House M.D. though...**_

**Chapter Two**

The smell of coffee and gas exhaust filled the morning air as she made her way down the sidewalk. People passing her by not giving her even a second glance. She stopped and waited for traffic to stop so she could get to the other side. The lights changed and off she went. One foot in front of the other she made her way across the street. She looked up at the sky, it was rather bright for this time of morning. She could see something in it, she squinted her eyes to try to focus on what she was seeing. A woman screamed, a few people shouted, she didn't have the luxury to see what they were yelling out. She could only see red and black.

* * *

House mumbled incoherently as he tested the freshly brewed cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up in time to see a woman bending over to pick up her keys. He smirked to himself as he examined her rear. A flick to his ear brought him back to reality and he looked over at who the culprit was.  
"Cuddy! What a surprise, how on earth are you?"  
The women looked at him roughly.  
"Surprise my ass. You've stood out here an hour, I believe this is stalking."  
House sipped his coffee and shook his head.  
"Stalking would be following you to your home. I just simply came to this coffee cart on the side of the street."  
Lisa rolled her eyes and got herself some coffee. She paid and began walking down the street towards her work. House followed her gingerly.  
"Go away. I have to see you at work, not on my personal time."  
House grinned.  
"You're going to work this way? Oh! Me to! How exciting!"  
Lisa glared at him then stopped when she heard a scream. A few people shouted. She turned to see a woman standing in the middle of the road looking up. House raised his eyebrows and moved as he saw the two speeding cars headed the girls way.  
"Why is she just standing there?"  
Lisa watched as people yelled and tried to get her to come to them but it was too late. As the speeding cars tried to stop they hit the stand still woman, knocking her in the air. House dialled the ambulance as he and Lisa ran to see if she was okay. Lisa checked her pulse and breathing.  
"God she's alive."

* * *

Leslie chomped down on an apple and munched all the juicy contents up and swallowed. She leaned against side of the hotel exit waiting on Gabriela to hurry it up and get the car. A honk brought her out of her head and she grinned at a frowning Gabby.  
"You're eating again?! Good gosh. You're gonna get fat if you keep this up."  
Gabby's answer came with an apple core landing in her lap. She threw it out the window while making a face. Leslie grinned.  
"I don't get fat, you could always ask the details of my workouts. They're very interesting."  
Leslie spoke with a hint of mischievous and it took Gabby a minute to realise what she was saying.  
"Oh gawd, No! Goodness no. Geez Leslie..."  
Leslie giggled heartily and looked out the window at the new city they lived in.  
"Hey, do you think this place will be a good place for us?"  
Gabby glanced at the blonde next to her. She smiled softly.  
"Yeah, it may have its ups and downs but I think that it will be wonderful."  
Leslie grinned as Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital came into their vision.  
"There it is."  
Gabby pulled into the parking lot and parked their rental car. They got out and headed to the entrance when the familiar sound of sirens caught their attention.  
"Hey Gabby, lets see what happened!"  
Before Gabby could protest she was being drug behind Leslie. She stopped about ten feet away from the emergency room entrance and watched excitedly. Gabby removed Leslie's hand from her arm and looked at the ambulance that was unloading.

* * *

"Dr. House I presume?"  
Thirteen looked up from a magazine she found in House's desk and grinned. There was a gentlemen standing there with a smug look on his face.  
"What can I do you for?"  
She put the magazine back where she found it waiting for the man to answer.  
"Oh well I'm Dr. Daniel Schmuck, new head of oncology. I heard that the previous doctor passed away and that Dr. House, uh you, we're rather good friends. I wanted to offer my condolences."  
Thirteen smiled sadly, then stood up and looked out the window.  
"Thanks."  
Dr. Schmuck looked at the woman and opened his mouth to say something else then left the office room. Thirteen turned around and grinned as Chi came into the room.  
"Who was that?"  
She set down her bag and looked at Thirteen. She put on her lab coat and grinned.  
"Dr. Schmuck, new head of oncology. He gave House his condolences about Wilson."  
"Uh... Where is House?"  
Thirteen shrugged her shoulders and trotted out of the room only to run into Robert knocking coffee all over himself. He looked down at his clothes then up at Thirteen. She grinned.  
"Oops."  
He sighed and headed back to the men's locker room. Chi came out of the office and stood next to Thirteen who was waving bye to Robert. Jessica came running around the corner and pointed at the two girls and then waved them over to her. They walked up to her and she opened her mouth only to gasp for air.  
"Spit it out Adams."  
She held up her phone and Chi took it and read it.  
"Sexy doctor number two, gather the troops and meet down in the ER pronto, and get Cuddy's patient."  
Jessica nodded and grabbed the other two doctors and drug them to the ER.

* * *

Lisa jumped out of the ambulance and stared shouting orders to the nurses. She helped them push the patient in the hospital then turned to see if House was behind her.  
"What are you doing?"  
House was still in the ambulance looked at all the stuff in it and shrugged his shoulders. He stepped out of the vehicle and twirled his cane looking around. He saw two woman crouching behind some bushes and walked over to them. One woman stood up abruptly and they other one grinned sheepishly at him. He eyed them suspiciously then walked into the ER. Lisa looked at the women and came out and waved them over.  
They reluctantly came over.  
"Why are you hiding in the bushes?"  
The blonde woman pushed the blacked haired woman forward and grinned. The black-haired woman turned and glared at the other one till a cough brought her back to the other woman.  
"Um, we're the new paramedics. Starting today... Uh I'm Gabriela, this is Leslie. We were curious to see what your ER and Ambos looked like."  
Lisa nodded and shook their hands.  
"Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Head of Trauma. You guys are in the back next to the morgue. I'll have someone show you the way."  
She turned around and yelled at House who turned and came over to her.  
"Yes mother?"  
Lisa smacked him on the arm and then pointed to the two women.  
"Quit that. This is Dr. Gregory House, these ladies are Gabriela and Leslie, our new trial Paramedics. Take them to where they need to go."  
House looked at them then back at Lisa who had disappeared. He grunted then his face lit up.  
"How about we have us a tour first of the hospital? Follow me ladies."  
House walked off towards the main enter range of the hospital and Leslie grabbed Gabby and followed him.

* * *

Jessica, Thirteen, and Chi walked into the ER and looked around until they saw Lisa.  
"Dr. Cuddy, is our patient here?"  
Lisa looked up at Jessica and two behind her.  
"Oh, so House wants her. Ok, go ahead and take her. But you do a full exam, she got hit by a car."  
Thirteen pulled back the curtain and looked at the girl. She grinned up at Thirteen.  
"Hi."

* * *

House used his cane to move some people out of his way and he opened up the door to his office.  
"That was the hospital, and this is diagnostics which I am the fearless leader of."  
Leslie looked at Gabby as they walked in the office. House sat down in his chair and rubbed his thigh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle and opened it popping a few pills in his mouth. Leslie looked at him curiously.  
"Candy, helps me think clearly."  
Gabby was about to protest when someone came into the room behind them.  
A surprised 'ahem' rose up behind the two women and House waved eagerly. Gabby turned around to see who it was and screamed. Leslie looked at the woman and then at the other person and gasped as Gabby's body went limp and she fell to the floor. House eyed the woman curiously as Leslie and Robert kneeled down beside her. Leslie looked up at the man beside her and gulped.  
"Casey?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Whew, sorry I take so long to write such a small amount. Anyhow :)_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House M.D. or Chicago fire. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write. Wish I owned House M.D. though...**_

**Chapter Three**

The girl grinned stupidly as the two doctors checked her body for broken bones, internal bleeding, and so on and so forth. Thirteen was looking at the tablet that she had then looked up at the girl.  
"Ok, I'm Dr. Hadley, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Ok what is your name?"  
The girl glanced at the two doctors examining her then to Thirteen.  
"It's Bella. Bella Sanders."  
Thirteen nodded and then extended the tablet to Bella.  
"Put your pointing finger here, just to affirm your identity."  
Bella looked a little frightened now and hesitated to do as Thirteen asked. She finally put her finger on it and then it beeped.  
"Ah, Bella T. Sanders. Nice to meet you Bella. Do you know why you're here?"  
Bella nodded as the doctors left her alone and she leaned back against the hospital bed.  
"I think I got hit by a car?"  
"You think you got hit?"  
Chi spoke up and Bella looked at her confused.  
"This is Dr. Parks and Dr. Adams, we work on a team in the diagnostics department."  
Bella nodded then rubbed her eyes.  
"Either I got hit by a car or a fire-breathing black dragon."  
Chi raised her eyebrow and looked at her fellow doctors.  
"I saw red and black."  
Thirteen nodded and decided to get an MRI to see if her brain was ok, and maybe a full body X-ray also.  
"Okay, you just stay here and rest. There will be someone here to prep you for an MRI if our boss confirms it, Kay?"  
Bella nodded and the three doctors walked out of her room. Jessica talked to the nurse and told her to contact Bella's family. Thirteen and Chi headed up to House's office.

* * *

Chase looked at the woman confused.  
"Um? You've probably mistaken me for someone else."  
House watched as Leslie's eyes got bigger than before.  
"Mistaken you? You look freaking the same! And that voice..."  
She looked back to Gabby to make sure she was fine then stood up and punched the man right in the chest. House's face lit up with excitement as Chase coughed and looked at the woman like she was crazy.  
"What did you think faking your death was going to carry out? She just finally was being able to pick up the pieces of her life without having to think of you and now when she tries to start a new life you show up again and and..."  
Leslie punched him again then began pounding on him until he grabbed her arms.  
"Um, who are you exactly?"  
House stood up and raised his hand taking this time to add himself to the scenario.  
"This is Leslie, and the unfortunate one on the floor is Gabriela. The new trial paramedics."  
Chase raised an eyebrow.  
"You remembered their names?"  
House narrowed his eyes then nodded.  
"I did, I always remember the names of attractive women."  
Leslie looked at House then back at Chase. He smiled softy at her and let go of her arms.  
"My name is Robert Chase. I'm a doctor here, I have been for years now."  
Leslie eyed the man then got her phone out and scrolled through the pictures and showed it to him.  
"Oh..."  
House perked up and came over to see the phone and his mouth opened surprised.  
"My goodness! Seems we have a doppelgänger situation here."  
Leslie nodded and bent down to pick up Gabby.  
"Let me help."  
"Honestly man, if he opened her eyes and saw you again she'd probably die. I can get her into a wheel chair and take her with me."  
Robert nodded as Leslie picked up Gabby and put her in a wheelchair and wheeled her away. House glanced from the door to Robert then back to the door when chi and Thirteen entered the office.  
"Uh, what's going on?"  
Chi asked curious to why some stuff was out-of-place and Robert looked somewhat flustered. House leaned on his cane and then pointed to Robert who shrugged his shoulders awkwardly.

* * *

Gabby opened her eyes to see Leslie eating a doughnut and looking at her curiously. She sat upright confused.  
"About time you came to. You need to get in uniform, and I need another doughnut."  
Gabby rubbed her head then remembered why she passed out.  
"Casey?!"  
Leslie shook her head and pulled out a hospital brochure with Dr. Robert Chase's face plastered on it. Gabby looked at it and sighed.  
"He looks exactly like him."  
"Except he's bloody British! I talked to him after beating on him a bit. He's legit."  
Gabby rubbed her eyes and stood up wavering a bit. Leslie steadied her and chomped on another doughnut.  
"No calls have come in, thank goodness cause you were out. Get your ass in that uniform though so we can be up and ready!"  
Gabby looked at the pumped up doughnut eating girl next to her and winced at the memory of Casey.  
"Leslie, I came here to get away from the memory of Casey. I don't know if I can stay here knowing that this guy is the exact replica."  
Leslie about choked on her doughnut and looked at Gabby.  
"Lady... Look at me. If you think Mr. London-look-a-like up there is gonna remind you of Casey you're wrong! He for one has his own personality, and two... When would you ever see him? It's not like he's gonna be wherever you and I are at. This job was insanely hard to get, where you and me were able to stay together and run an Ambo. Now wipe that ghastly look off your face and tell me that Dr. Robert Chase is not going to bother Gabriella Dawson."  
Gabby eyed her partner and then sighed. She was right, so right. She needed to get her act together and do exactly what she was told.  
**_Shay. Dawson. There was an automobile wreck on 45th street. There seems to be two people injured. This is your first call. Think of a name for your rig._**  
Leslie jumped nearly choked again when the radio wet off in the Ambo. Gabby had gotten into her uniform just in time and got in the passenger seat. Leslie hopped in the driver's seat and started the Ambo.  
**_I'll explain things about the rig on the way there._**  
Leslie started out of the hospital looking over at Gabby who gave a thumbs up.  
_**There is a GPS on the dashboard, Dawson turn it on. The GPS will stay on until once turned on. This is a new rig, never driven for emergency purposes before, so it's got a couple of things new about it.**_  
Gabby turned on the GPS and then saw their destination on the screen.  
"Well that's convenient."  
**_Yes, it has it's usefulness._**  
Gabby jumped.  
"You can hear us?"  
**_Yes, I can see you too._**  
Leslie glanced at Gabby a bit wide eyed. Gabby gulped and looked around uncertainly.  
_**The camera is in the rear view mirror. So you can't see it. We've received another call about the accident, they're has been another car wreck along with it. The rig is equipped for two people, and two patients.**_  
Leslie eyed the mirror then turned her attention back to the road.  
"How is that possible? This thing is smaller than our Ambo back home."  
**_It just is._**  
Gabby shrugged her shoulders and unbuckled once the wreckage came in site. Leslie stopped the Ambo and then proceeded out of the rig to get the bag and rushed to the scene with Gabby right behind her. A couple of firefighters saw them and waved them over. The explained that one of the women had a head injury and the others were more below the chest cavity. Gabby ran towards the woman and put a neck brace around her. The woman's eyes were full of fear of the unknown and obviously pain.  
"Hi."  
The feeble greeting caught Gabby's attention as she searched her bag for the necessary items.  
"Hey there, I'm Gabby. I'm going to see if that head of yours is ok."  
"I'm Teresa. I don't think it is. I-I keep seeing things..."  
Gabby flashed a light into the woman's and then half the woman's face began to droop. Gabby stood up and waved the firemen back over.  
"I need her out of this car now! She's stroking!"  
The firemen nodded and began cutting the woman's way out. Leslie had two people on the sidewalk treating their not so fatal wounds and then heard a small scream. She glanced up at one of the cars and saw the one slightly on fire.  
"There's a kid in that car!"  
The firemen, who seemingly missed the little girl rushed over to the car and busted the window open dragging the little one out. Leslie quickly ran to them and put the girl on the stretcher. She was covered in burns here and there, she had a good pulse and was still breathing which was good. She opened the back of the rig to slide the girl in and noticed that it indeed was big enough for two people.  
"Wow."  
Gabby rushed over with her patient and put her in and crawled in the back. Leslie hopped in and turned the sirens on and took off to the hospital.  
"The stuff they've got back here is fancy, I don't even know what this is."  
Gabby kept her attention on the two people as she spoke, Leslie just looked at the road.

After unloading their patients they signed paperwork behind the morgue. A knock on the door brought them out of their silent state.  
"Come on in."  
Gabby said then looked up as Dr. Cuddy came inside the room. Leslie smiled at the older woman.  
"Well, your first run seems to have been a success. You two seem to work well together, also Frankie likes you, she says you were cool."  
Leslie and Gabby nodded and smiled up at the curly-haired woman who smiled back.  
"Ah is Frankie the angel in the mirror?"  
The older woman laughed and nodded slowly.  
"Yes, Frankie controls the emergency call centre. She is the only one watching you by the way, in case of weirdos or anything of that sort. Also, you two are to do inventory every day. This hospital is full of people and people sometimes do idiotic things like take stuff. The ambulance is always off-limits to anyone except the paramedics nurses and doctors but you never know. Is there anything else you would like to know?"  
Gabby shook her head no but Leslie raised her hand curiously. Cuddy indicated for her to continue.  
"Has Dr. Chase been here for years?"  
Cuddy seemed a little surprised at the question but relented and nodded.  
"Yes, he has been here for a very long time. If you need anything else don't hesitate to call me, or Dean of medicine or head of surgery... Preferably me because I run the ER. Thanks!"  
Cuddy disappeared behind the door and Leslie punched Gabby in the arm. She glared at the blonde and rubbed her shoulder in silence.

"I found a name for the ambo!"

Gabby looked at her friend curiously yet she rolled her eyes.  
"Awh come on, it is the... Shawson! Eh you like?"

Gabby scrunched her nose and shrugged.

"Kinda sounds like you're making us a couple."

"Nooooo, silly we are a team, team SHAWSON!"

"Like team Edward or team Jacob?"

"Yeah without the vampire or werewolf thing... and its mainly chicks."

Gabby grinned at her partner as she raised her hand for a hive five then the bell and radio went off for another call.

"This is gonna be fu-un! I need to find a lesbian bar though..."


End file.
